One Mistake After Another
by Ginrai
Summary: Starts off with Kunou telling Ranma-chan the reason as to why the pigtailed girl has never returned his affections. This leads to some strange conclusions by Ukyou and Akane and further mistakes... Note: A 'bit' of lime


One Mistake After Another - Chapter 1: Fiancee Get-Together  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
by Ginrai  
  
C&C appreciated - ranmafics@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and its characters are property of Rumiko  
Takahashi.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Lunchtime at Furinkan High.  
  
Students hanging out with their friends. Teachers having a time to  
rest. And Ranma-chan running back towards school, looking for some hot  
water.  
  
Lunch went like it usually did for her:  
  
See Akane offer what seems to be food.  
  
See Ukyou offer okonomiyaki.  
  
Take Ukyou's okonomiyaki.  
  
Get splashed by a jealous fiancee.  
  
Ranma-chan just hoped that nothing else would be in her way. For her,  
the faster that she changed back, the better.  
  
"Pigtailed girl!"  
  
So much for that. With a sigh, Ranma-chan turned around to face the  
bokken-wielding fool of Furinkan. "What is it, Kunou?" she asked,  
trying her best to remain calm.  
  
Right away he ran up to his 'pigtailed goddess' and glomped her. "Oh,  
my love, I finally realized why you never returned my affections. It  
is because we never consummated our relationship. But seeing that the  
foul sorcerer is nowhere around, I ask that tonight we..." Anything  
else that he was going to say was cut short as Ranma-chan uppercutted  
the kendoist into LEO.  
  
"You actually think that I would do that with _you_?!" she screamed,  
enraged at such a thought. "I'D RATHER HAVE SEX WITH MY FIANCEES AS A  
GIRL!"  
  
Ranma should be considered lucky that for as loud as she shouted it, no  
one around her heard or cared. That is, other than for two people.  
Unfortunately, they were Ukyou and Akane. Even more unfortunate was  
that they didn't see Kunou or hear what had led to Ranma's declaration.  
  
Ranchan... he would rather do it as a girl? Is that why he never  
reacts to any of us as a guy Ukyou was confused. On one hand there  
was something wrong with what her fiance just said. On the other, it  
made perfect sense. Why else wouldn't he have told off the other girls  
and declared his love for her?  
  
Akane was also confused. That... that _pervert_! Using his cursed  
form to do _that_! But maybe... Calming down, Akane thought it over  
a bit. While she could see this as another reason for him being a  
pervert, she thought it more like he didn't want to take a girl's  
virtue before marrying. Thinking of that caused Akane to blush a bit.  
  
Before Ranma could see either girl, they decided to leave, each  
thinking that they were the only fiancee to know of this important fact  
about him.  
  
***  
  
Once she got back to her restaurant, Ukyou started to think more on  
what she'd heard Ranma say earlier in the day. No matter how much she  
cross-dressed, she definitely didn't think of making love to other  
girls. But this was Ranma and he was still her fiance and true love,  
no matter what gender.  
  
The way Ranchan sounded... so frustrated. He probably never had a  
chance to do it with anyone. Poor Ranchan. This is probably all  
because of living with Akane. She wouldn't give him any chance to make  
love as a girl, probably calling him a pervert before hitting him.  
The okonomiyaki chef then gave a look of determination. Well if it's  
sex as a girl that Ranchan wants, then that's what I'll give him. Plus  
he'll surely thank me for it afterwards.  
  
~"Ucchan, I'm so glad that you fulfilled my desires. None of those  
other girls would do what you did. Will you marry me?"~  
  
Thinking of that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
I probably should do this tonight. The earlier, the better. Who  
knows what Ranchan goes through every night because of this? With her  
plan in mind, Ukyou started to get ready.  
  
"Konatsu, I need your help."  
  
Right away, the kunoichi was beside Ukyou. That she needed his help  
made him feel like everything was good with life. "Yes, Ukyou-sama?"  
  
"Do you know anything about hairstyles?"  
  
***  
  
Inside her room, Akane still wasn't able to get her mind off what she'd  
heard. While others, especially her fiance, knew that she hated boys,  
she definitely had no intimate feelings for other girls. But this  
situation was different.  
  
At one time she was sure that Ranma had said 'I love you' to her on  
Mount Phoenix. But ever since the failed wedding, he'd been avoiding  
that topic. Is this why Ranma's so reluctant to say anything? she  
wondered.  
  
Has the curse affected him _that_ much? That he wants his cursed form  
to feel loved?  
  
Thinking it over, Akane was able to come up with two conclusions. One  
was that she loved Ranma, and the other was that she had to do  
something to express how much she loved him.  
  
Tonight would be perfect. After I express my love, there will be no  
more problems between us. And the other fiancees can do nothing about  
it this time.  
  
***  
  
Nighttime.  
  
Tired and ready to sleep, Ranma noticed something strange on his way to  
bed. Akane was walking towards his room, instead of her own. He  
blinked, as she padded noiselessly down the hall, and closed the door  
behind her once she went inside. This was out of the ordinary.  
  
She must be really tired. Oh well. At least Pop's not sleeping there  
anymore. Ranma shuddered, glad that Akane wasn't going to be in that  
situation. Might as well stay on the roof until she realizes what she  
did.  
  
***  
  
Inside Ranma's room, Akane was undressed and on his futon, waiting for  
him to come in.  
  
I can't believe that I'm doing this. I can't believe that I _want_ to  
do this. Though trying to deny any sort of interest in the act, Akane  
felt herself getting warmer as she thought of what was going to happen  
once Ranma got in. She closed her eyes to plan out exactly what she  
would do with her fiance, going over each scene in her head so that it  
would be perfect.  
  
***  
  
I think this is Ranchan's room, Ukyou thought, trying to see through  
the dark window into the room. Konatsu had tied her hair in a pigtail  
and she was wearing clothing similar to what Ranma would wear. Just so  
no one got suspicious and would instead think that she was Ranma.  
  
Looking through the window, she saw what looked like Ranma-chan lying  
down. And now for the big moment. I know Ranchan will _so_ happy  
when he sees what his cute fiancee would do for him. For a moment  
Ukyou's eyes were glazed over, thinking about how happy her fiance  
would be when he finds out how far she would go _just_ for him.  
Shaking her head to get rid of the gloss, she realized that there was a  
mission to complete before any more happy thoughts.  
  
Taking one more look inside to make sure this was the room she was  
looking for, Ukyou climbed through the window, eager to prove how  
devoted she was to her fiance.  
  
***  
  
Hearing the noise, Akane opened her eyes and saw what seemed to be a  
girl climbing through the window to get inside, though with the lack of  
light she couldn't be totally sure. Seeing the pigtail, she right away  
knew that Ranma was in the room and already in cursed form.  
  
Why would he come through the window unless there was something he  
wanted to hide from the others, Akane thought, her curiosity rising a  
bit. Was it that he didn't want others to know that he slept as a  
girl? Maybe having late-night fantasies that he couldn't tell others?  
Maybe they were about me. Feeling that had to be it, along with new  
thoughts of how her fiance would act when he saw his 'uncute fiancee'  
naked and on his futon, her heart started to beat faster and she began  
to breathe heavily.  
  
Calm down, Akane, she told herself, This shouldn't be something to  
get nervous over. Ranma loves you. He said so. And this will be a  
nice way to thank him for everything. Knowing just how she would  
thank him, Akane felt her face flush.  
  
***  
  
Ranchan, I didn't know you were feeling this way, Ukyou thought, as  
she saw that the other girl was already naked and seemed to be  
breathing faster after seeing her. The truth was right before her. If  
the okonomiyaki chef wasn't completely sure before, she was now. Ranma  
was getting excited over seeing _her_.  
  
It was obvious to Ukyou that Ranma was having late-night thoughts of  
the both of them sleeping together as girls and had been frustrated  
because they were just dreams. And now you're anxious because soon  
they won't be dreams anymore. I know how you feel, Ranchan.  
  
Finally she saw her own dreams were about to come true. Sure, the  
dreams had Ranma as a guy, most of time at least, but to her it was  
still Ranma.  
  
Knowing that there was no time to waste, she started to undress.  
  
***  
  
Ranma seems to need this more than I thought. Watching the other  
girl undress as fast as possible was causing Akane to feel excited. To  
her, it looked as if the other girl had a sudden glow of happiness and  
that made the raven-haired girl clench her fists even harder in  
anticipation.  
  
Once the other girl finished undressing, she slowly walked, in  
seductive-like fashion, towards where Akane was and sat down beside  
her.  
  
Watching the other girl walk towards her had caused Akane's breathing  
to become even more ragged than before. The girl seemed like the most  
beautiful creature she ever laid her eyes on. Even with the dark room  
causing her vision to be blurry, she knew that it was true and didn't  
need light to see that. And with the girl nearby, she felt an already  
noticeable sensation grow stronger inside of her. Needing some form of  
release, she wrapped her arms around the waist of the other girl, a  
little surprised at how warm her fiance felt.  
  
I guess... Ranma wants me to do something first. With that, Akane  
closed her eyes and brought herself near the other girls lips. Feeling  
the heat of the girl's breath, so similar to her own, she kissed her.  
  
***  
  
Ukyou was momentarily shocked at how aggressive the other girl was.  
But right away she chided herself for thinking that they could take it  
slowly. I shouldn't be surprised. Ranchan really does need this.  
And I did say that I'll be happy to do it with him... or her.  
  
Relaxing, she eagerly returned the kiss, her tongue slipping between  
the other girl's lips. Feeling hands slide down her body, Ukyou made a  
soft, child-like moan, hoping to encourage the other girl to continue.  
  
As time passed, she started to enjoy more of what was happening and  
felt less of this having to be something she was doing just to make  
Ranma happy.  
  
***  
  
"No, I don't want a kitten," a figure mumbled on top of the roof,  
taking part in a most terrifying of dreams.  
  
As if just thinking of the dreaded feline was enough, Ranma jumped up,  
no longer in the blissful state of sleep, and looked around to see if  
the bane of his existence was anywhere nearby.  
  
Having made sure that he would not be taken down by surprise, Ranma,  
though still quite groggy, thought on why he was out on the roof in the  
first place. Oh, yeah! Akane walked into my room. I guess I was  
more tired than I thought. She probably realized her mistake by now  
and should be back in her own room. I should get inside.  
  
While walking towards the position above his room, making sure he  
didn't take a misstep in his semi-tired state, Ranma thought he heard  
some strange sounds coming from inside. The closer he got, the more  
apparent the noises became. When right above his room, it was obvious  
to him that some sort of activity was taking place in it. That was  
when he heard, above everything else, the sound of a girl. And it  
seemed as if she was experiencing some sort of pain.  
  
Akane!  
  
Fearing the worse, he right away jumped onto a branch that was next to  
the window to his room.  
  
Not able to see what's going on... too dark. Akane _really_ sounds  
like she's hurting. Can't risk anything happening... oh, wait... I  
think I can see something. That's Akane with... Ucchan? What are they  
doing?  
  
Curiosity getting the better of him, Ranma decided to take a closer  
look at what was happening.  
  
***  
  
Too much into their mutual lovemaking, neither girl noticed the muffled  
thump of a body suddenly impacting the ground, unconscious from the  
shock of seeing their activity.  
  
***  
  
A while after they were done with their activities, Akane felt tired,  
yet satisfied. She could still feel a warm glow from their lovemaking.  
  
Ranma loves me more than any other girl. He belongs to me and no one  
else. Thinking of this made her feel better than she had ever been.  
Almost to the point of giggling out loud in delight.  
  
Instead, she opted to turn towards the other girl and kiss her lightly  
on the lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
***  
  
"I love you, too, Ranchan."  
  
With a smile, Ukyou snuggled closer to the shorter girl. She didn't  
care that she made love to another girl; for in the end it was worth it  
to hear those three words. And the feelings she had towards the girl  
that night was unlike anything she had ever felt. This was possibly  
the happiest day in her life.  
  
***  
  
R... Ra... Ran... CHAN?!  
  
Akane was completely shocked and tried to make some sense of what she  
just heard.  
  
Okay...it was probably just a mistake. Yes, that's it, a mistake! I  
couldn't possibly have just made love to an actual girl. Maybe I just  
misheard what Ranma said. Or better yet, Ranma was probably tired  
after all we did and just didn't know what she was saying. I mean,  
what other girl I know has a pigtail?!  
  
***  
  
"Ranchan, is something wrong?" Ukyou asked, the tone of her voice  
showing that she was concerned for her lover.  
  
She couldn't understand why 'Ranma-chan' would be so worried, unless  
the girl was afraid that someone would walk in on them. Possibly  
Akane. She mentally sighed, wondering why the youngest Tendou had to  
always barge in between anything she and Ranma had going. Well, at  
least if it happens, this time she has to acknowledge that Ranchan and  
I were truly meant to be together.  
  
***  
  
Akane now noticed that the other girl didn't quite sound like Ranma-  
chan. Any sort of calmness she had when trying to reassure herself  
were now all gone.  
  
"N... Nothing. Just need to turn on the lights and check something."  
Giving the girl one last peck on the cheek, and hoping that it was in  
fact Ranma-chan, she went to turn on the lights.  
  
Once on, both saw whom the other was. No matter how much they tried  
looking around and how hard they tried squinting their eyes to see if  
the image in front was somehow distorted, Ranma-chan was nowhere to be  
found.  
  
"....."  
  
Any form of logic had left both girls by the time they were able to  
clearly see who was in front of them.  
  
"... Nice pigtail... Ukyou."  
  
"Thanks, Akane. Konatsu helped me with it," the okonomiyaki chef  
replied while holding on to the part of her hair that at the moment  
seemed so similar to that of Ranma's. Ukyou tried to not think of what  
she had just done with her fiance's other fiancee. It was bad enough  
that she actually liked what happened. That is, at least before she  
found out who it was she did it with.  
  
"Sooo..." Akane tried to think of something to keep the conversation  
going. Something that had absolutely nothing to do with the happenings  
of the past hour or so. But it was hard for her to do so with the  
draft she felt. "CLOTHES!"  
  
"Clothes?" Ukyou then realized. "Yes, clothes would be good." Both  
girls scrambled around, trying to find what they had been wearing  
before. "No, Akane, I think those are mine. I know they look like  
Ranchan's. Uh, here are your pajamas."  
  
Back in their clothes, both girls tried to think of what to do. This  
was done while both did their best not to look at the other. No need  
for self-doubt at the moment on whether or not they really knew whom  
they just had sex with and whether they even cared.  
  
Trying to stop staring around at anything except Ukyou, Akane decided  
to say something to at least get rid of part of the self-doubt.  
"Ukyou, no matter what happened, you do realize that I have no such  
interest in other girls, except maybe when Ranma's cursed. I guess  
it's the same with you." Finally taking a look at the now-clothed chef  
and seeing her nod, Akane continued, relieved at the fact that there  
was no love between them. "Now that we have that clear, we just have  
to try and make sure no one else finds out."  
  
"What about your sister? You sure she couldn't find out and tell  
others?" During her time at Nerima, Ukyou had learned one of the most  
important facts of that district: never trust Nabiki if she finds out  
something important about you, _especially_ when money is concerned.  
  
"I'm... sure that Nabiki doesn't know. Even if she somehow does, she  
wouldn't sell us out with this." It was plainly apparent by her  
expression that even Akane didn't quite believe what she said about her  
older sister.  
  
"Okay, so all we have to do is keep quiet about this?" A simple  
enough plan, thought Ukyou. As simple as the one where she would go  
at night to make love to Ranma-chan. And that is why she was quite  
wary of it.  
  
Akane noticed Ukyou's caution regarding the plans possible success and  
felt the same way. But the fact that she was really tired and didn't  
want to think much more about this took precedence over anything else.  
"Yeah. Even if other people found out, I doubt they would care a whole  
lot about it. I mean, this was all a huge mistake. Just what bad can  
come out of this?"  
  
Neither girl paid any attention to the bolt of lightning that struck  
Ranma outside.  
  
"Well, I gotta go back," Ukyou said, "Need to get ready to open the  
restaurant tomorrow morning." The faster I leave here, the better.  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Yeah. Goodnight. Just remember not to tell anyone." Seeing that  
Ukyou safely got out of the room, Akane checked if she had anything  
else around and then left for her room. Strange, just where was Ranma  
all this time? Not that I wanted him to play the voyeur or anything.  
Knowing him, he'd probably get the wrong conclusion. He's probably  
just sleeping soundly somewhere else, I guess.  
  
***  
  
Outside, in the backyard of the Tendous, if one paid attention, they  
would have noticed a slightly charred Ranma, still unconscious.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Came up with the idea for this fic after reading chapter 14 of 'Curses  
and Demons' by Christopher Olsen.  
This can be found at: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Dojo/1449/  
  
Thanks to Corwin and Rakhal for giving me ideas on how future chapters  
can go.  
  
Thanks to the following for prereading this chapter:  
Brian Randall  
D.F. Roeder  
  
Also, thanks to Brian Randall for looking over the revised version.  
  
*  
Fanfiction Forum: http://www.delphi.com/ranma_fanfics/start 


End file.
